


We Don't Wanna Lose Our Minds

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jung Wooyoung-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rated T for language, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He takes a pen from his cupholder, writing a small 'hi' on his arm since the writing from yesterday has already washed away, but is still visible enough to remind him.He's been doing this for weeks, only getting an answer once, which, of course, doesn't mean he will give up any time soon.





	We Don't Wanna Lose Our Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo  
> Hope you enjoy ♥  
> My dyslexic ass is too lazy to proof-read, so, I'm sorry  
> Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated, tell me what you think ♥  
> Bye ❤
> 
> (Title: Ateez; Dancing Like Butterfly Wings)

Wooyoung sighs for the nth time in an hour, lazily looking up at the clock on the wall across his desk. He frowns, finding out he still has about an hour till the end of his shift.

Of course that he loved his job, no matter what anyone ever told him about wanting to be a nurse, he knew he could accomplish his dream job and help people, but sometimes, it got boring.

He looks around, someone would expect that during the night they would have plenty, or at least some, patients but no. It's nearing ten pm and he hasn't seen anyone around.

He takes a pen from his cupholder, writing a small __hi__ _:)_ on his arm since the writing from yesterday has already washed away, but is still visible enough to remind him.

He's been doing this for weeks, only getting an answer once, which, of course, doesn't mean he will give up any time soon.

He wants to know who his soulmate is and he wants to talk more. Though after they stopped replying, he thought they don't want him.

Sometimes he thought he didn't have a soulmate, and that scared him.

He knew people who didn't have a soulmate which would eventually make them fall into horrible depression and isolation from the outside world.

Being present to such thing was very uncomfortable for him as well, he remembers when one of his very good friends found out, and cried before passing out on his living room couch.

Just thinking about it makes him shiver.

A hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his thoughts and he looks up to the person who caused that. A smile makes it's way onto his face when his eyes meet Yeosang's and the older returns the smile.

"I'm heading home."

"Lucky."

Wooyoung groans making Yeosang chuckle a bit. The older adjusts the backpack around his shoulders and lifts his hand off Wooyoung's shoulder to ruffle his black hair, making him whine in a childish way.

He glares up at Yeosang, frowning slightly when he notices a blue smudge on his left arm. 

He brushes it off as nothing when Yeosang speaks up again.

"Whatever, take care, see you tomorrow."

Yeosang says as he waves his hand at Wooyoung without turning to look at him and walks out of the hospital exit, the other hand holding one of the backpack straps.

"Bye, you too!"

Wooyoung checks the time again, rolling his eyes, seeing only about fifteen minutes passed.

He fishes out his phone from his pocket, though he knows he shouldn't while he's still at work, but it's not like someone will come in any time soon anyway.

Finally, after his long waited release from the hospital, he grabs his bag from his locker and heads home.

He plugs his earphones into his phone and puts the earbuds into his ears, quickly choosing a song.

He slowly bobs his head as he slowly but surely approaches his apartment complex. He sighs once he's standing in the elevator, head leaned against the wall.

What if Yunho's already asleep?

He knows how much the older hates being woken up, which is a little difficult to avoid since Yunho is a very light sleeper.

The worries leave his head as soon as he's standing in front of his front door, so what if he wakes him, the taller has woken him up way too many times before too.

He raises an eyebrow when the door opens almost automatically.

It's not locked?

Yunho always locked the door when he went to bed and insisted on Wooyoung doing the same when he's not home yet, though the younger never understood why.

Shrugging his shoulders he pushes the door in, kicking off his shoes and taking out one of his earbuds.

"Yunho?"

He calls out, peeking into the living room and regretting it seconds later.

"You're both gross."

He says, startling Yunho and the blonde sitting in his lap. He opens the door to his room, throwing his bag inside and walking into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge.

He speaks up again, not giving the olders a chance to talk.

"Don't you have work tomorrow? You won't sleep while Seonghwa hyung is over and I'm not in the mood to listen to your bitching about how _you didn't get enough sleep last night_ when it's your own fault."

He hears an annoyed grunt and he smiles to himself, taking out the other earbud to hear what his roommate has to say.

Once he picks a drink he closes the fridge and leans against it's door, slowly opening the bottle in his hands and raising his eyebrows at the pair.

"Should I leave then?"

Seonghwa questions and Wooyoung almost feels bad for being mean to him. Almost.

"No, don't, it's fine, you can stay."

Yunho smiles at the older but glares at Wooyoung once he shifts his head to Wooyoung's view.

The youngest rolls his eyes, making his way back into his bedroom.

"God, just keep quiet, I'm tired and it's almost midnight, thanks."

He says, shutting the door and not giving the two a chance to answer. He quickly changes his clothes and lays down on his bed, pulling his phone out, unplugging his earphones and putting it to charge instead.

His roommate could sometimes really be a pain in the ass.

Ever since he found his soulmate and started dating him he hasn't stopped nagging Wooyoung about finding his own, which was a dick move in Wooyoung's eyes.

But Seonghwa is a nice guy, he takes care of Yunho and makes sure he's safe so he can't be mad at Seonghwa.

He shakes his head, all this thinking is making him even more tired.

When Wooyoung opens his eyes, the sunlight is already peeking through his blinds and he can hear birds chirping outside.

He stretches his arms out above his head and groans, sitting up and rubbing his eye shortly after.

He looks over at his phone, lighting it up while yawning.

His eyes widen when he sees the time. ' _Fuck'_. He quickly gets to his feet grabbing some clothes from his closet and rushing into the bathroom once he's clothed.

He quickly brushes his teeth and hair, looking into the mirror to wash his face. He hisses in pain when he accidentally bangs his hand on the door frame.

"Fuck!"

He has never been late to work and that's only stressing him out more.

Will he get in trouble?

He grabs his bag from the floor together with his phone and goes to put on his shoes.

"Hey, Woo what's the big time rush, dude?"

"Shut up."

Wooyoung hisses, opening the door and shutting it loudly and making his way out of the building.

Without putting his earphones in he rushes to the hospital, thank God it's not far.

He smiles when he's on the front steps. His smile gets even wider when he sees his co-worker standing by the front desk.

"Yeosangie! Yeoyeo!"

He whisper-yells at the boy, waving his hands when he turns around to look. 

Yeosang rolls his eyes but smiles a bit.

"For the sixth time Wooyoung, don't call me that."

Wooyoung frowns playfully and almost jumps on the older.

"Did someone notice?"

He says, looking around for any of their other co-workers.

"Notice what?"

Yeosang turns his head and questions, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I... I'm late."

Wooyoung lets go of the older's shoulders, pulling him with him into the locker room. Yeosang groans in annoyance but follows the younger, knowing he has nothing better to do anyway.

The last patient that came was taken by Hongjoong so he is fine, for now at least. Wooyoung quickly reaches for his medical robe and puts it on while looking over the door of the locker at Yeosang.

The older looks at him, smiling when Wooyoung almost bangs his head against the locker.

"Literally everything is fucked lately."

"How so?"

Yeosang asks, deciding to help Wooyoung out so he won't actually hurt himself.

"Today, I almost fell down two flights of stairs while going to work and I didn't sleep until two am because of Yunho and his wonderful _wonderful_ boyfriend."

Yeosang laughs when Wooyoung hisses the last part and shakes his head. When Wooyoung finally closes his locker he leans against it and sighs.

"And I forgot to say goodnight yesterday."

He says, looking very upset and sad with himself. Yeosang nods, begining to walk back to their front desk, making Wooyoung do the same.

"I haven't talked to my soulmate in like a month or two, maybe more."

Wooyoung hums, shifting his eyes to Yeosang in hopes the older will continue, which he does.

"I'm pretty sure they'd give up on me a long time ago if I didn't answer that one night."

Yeosang chuckles and Wooyoung giggles.

The rest of their day goes by way too slowly, though they had way more patients than what they had in a long time.

Hongjoong has taken Wooyoung aside to take care of a guy named Keonhee, making the younger busy for almost the rest of the day.

Wooyoung talks to Keonhee, trying to get as much information from the injured boy as possible. He doesn't get much except for that he was hanging out with a friend and got hit by a car when crossing the street.

Yeosang was taken away from him as soon as they got back to the first floor by San, leaving him to look for work before Hongjoong gave him Keonhee.

He sighs when Hongjoong comes into the patient's room quietly, resting a hand on his shoulder before asking about his situation.

Wooyoung looks up, slightly shrugging his shoulders before speaking up.

"Nothing really, he told me that he's been hit and then he passed out for a bit before waking up and asking for water, thank God I was still there."

Hongjoong nods, patting Wooyoung's shoulder and humming.

"Alright, you're done for today, I'll take it from here, you did good."

Wooyoung nods, giving the older a quick hug before slipping out of the room to go change.

He gets startled when he sees Yeosang sitting on one of the benches, already changed and with his phone in his hands.

"Oh, you're done?"

Yeosang asks and Wooyoung only nods, still at loss of words. He shakes his head, walking over to Yeosang and getting ready to put on his regular clothes.

He's almost done when he hears a faint and almost inaudible whisper from the boy behind him.

"Can I walk you home today?"

He turns around, shocked since Yeosang almost never walked him home.

The older looks up, the questioning look still visible on his face.

"Oh, oh y-yeah sure."

Wooyoung says, a little too excited, making Yeosang giggle and nod. When they're finally out, slowly making their way to Wooyoung's apartment, Yeosang sighs deeply, catching the younger's attention.

He looks at him and Yeosang sighs again, turning his head to look at the younger.

"Do you think someone is actually waiting for me, Woo ah?

Wooyoung freezes for a bit, causing Yeosang to stop and turn his head. He smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes as it normally would.

"I was kidding, don't take it too seriously."

He says, laughter hidden behind his voice. Wooyoung nods, slowly begining to walk again. _'sure as hell didn't sound like it.'_

They soon reach their destination, the younger quickly opening the door for Yeosang and leading him into the elevator.

"So, when did I say I was coming over? And what floor do you live on again?"

Yeosang asks, looking around the mirrored elevator.

Wooyoung laughs.

"Third."

Wooyoung answers, ignoring the first question with the door dinging open as soon as he finishes.

Yeosang nods, walking out with Wooyoung following right behind and leading him to his apartment.

"Okay, we're here."

Wooyoung laughs quietly, opening the door. _'oh, Yunho's still awake.'_ They walk in quietly, taking off their shoes and jackets.

"I'll introduce you to my roommate."

"Are you sure?"

Yeosang chuckles. Wooyoung rolls his eyes and calls out for the older boy in their apartment.

He looks around the corner and jumps when Yunho comes into view a little too close to his face.

"Oh God, hey."

He breathes out heavily, tilting his head up to look Yunho in the eyes.

"Hey? I thought you're at work?"

Wooyoung shakes his head and reaches for the older nurse, gently pulling him into Yunho's view.

"I want you to meet Yeoyeo."

"Wooyoung..."

The said boy groans at the nickname and rolls his eyes, making Wooyoung giggle a little.

"Yeah, hi I'm Yunho."

The oldest reaches out, waiting for Yeosang to shake his hand.

The boy reaches out and open his mouth but gets cut off by another person speaking.

"And I'm Mingi." 

"Who are you?!"

Wooyoung shrieks, stepping back in shock. The taller rolls his eyes and shakes his head a little, his expression almost disappointed.

"Mingi! I just said it!"

"How did you get here?"

Wooyoung breathes out heavily again, calming down his heart.

"He's a friend of mine, Mingi this is Wooyoung, my roommate."

Yunho speaks up, looking at Mingi and motioning to Wooyoung. The other nods and waves at him with a "hi." Wooyoung only shakes his head a little.

"Hi... anyway, this is Yeosang."

Wooyoung says, bringing him closer by his shoulders. Yeosang shyly smiles at the two.

"Oh, _this_ is Yeosang?"

The taller boys say at the same time, glancing at each other right after and grinning.

Yunho looks back at Yeosang, his eyes shifting between him and Wooyoung.

"So, you're _that_ Yeosang Wooyoung-"

"You know what?"

Wooyoung cuts the oldest off, slowly leaning over to open his bedroom door and he tosses his and Yeosang's backpack there.

"I'm pretty sure Mingi here, wants to talk to you, you should pay attention to him."

"But-"

"Good talk Yunho, good talk."

He says, pushing Yeosang into his bedroom before slipping in himself and shutting the door.

He leans against it, sighing and closing his eyes.

"Do you have to deal with this every day?"

Yeosang asks and Wooyoung laughs while nodding. He's used to his annoying roommate by now so he thinks it's not that bad but Yeosang has just met him and he's just scared what the older must think.

He steps closer to Yeosang, patting one side of the bed before laying down on the other.

Yeosang smiles, sitting down with his legs crossed. Wooyoung supports his body on his elbow, looking at Yeosang who's lit only by the moonlight peeking through his window and he has to admit, he looks pretty.

Wooyoung's eyes widen at that, thankfully Yeosang doesn't notice and instead pulls out his phone to go through his instagram feed.

What is he thinking?

He hasn't thought about Yeosang like that ever since high school, when the older stood up for him for the first time.

But he was only fifteen and everything felt so weird but so right.

He felt something towards Yeosang but at the same time, Yeosang was and still is his best friend. He couldn't actually feel what he thinks he did. There's no way.

But Yeosang is pretty, hell, he'd never admit it to Yeosang himself but he's stunning. The way he covers his face and ears whenever he's shy or embarrassed always made Wooyoung's heart flutter and a smile appear on his face.

His giggles and laughter was always like music to Wooyoung's ears. He felt sad when he wasn't with the older and happy when he finally was.

He takes a sharp breath when he puts it together. 

He likes Yeosang.

He loves Yeosang.

He's in love with his best friend.

But what if Yeosang leaves him after he finally finds his soulmate?

Wooyoung shivers, just the thought is making him feel worse than he already does.

He blinks quickly when there are fingers snapping in front of his face.

"Hello~"

Yeosang laughs and Wooyoung frowns in pain.

The older is not making this any easier for him either.

"It's pretty late, I should head out."

"Y-Yeah, let me call you an Uber."

Yeosang shakes his head, saying his words of disagreement and slowly standing up and taking his backpack.

Wooyoung ignores the boy's words, picking up his phone and calling the older an Uber. He's really not letting Yeosang go home this late at night alone.

The time passes by way quicker than Wooyoung would like but he has to say goodbye to Yeosang eventually.

The older brings him close, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug after slipping on his shoes. 

Wooyoung does the same, resting his head on Yeosang's shoulder and breathing in. The older then pats his back, opening his mouth to speak

"Alright, it was... great meeting your roommate, see you tomorrow."

Wooyoung nods when they pull back, holding the door open as Yeosang stands outside his apartment.

"Okay, take care, see you, tomorrow."

Wooyoung says, a little too slowly in his opinion but the older doesn't mention it so he just assumes it's fine.

The other nods, waving his hand as he hurries to leave.

Wooyoung closes the door once Yeosang disappears out of his view and locks it, lazily dragging his feet on the floor while walking into his room.

He sits on his bed slowly, bringing his knees close to his chest and laying his head in them.

Why is this happening to him?  
Why does everything have to be so hard?  
Why Yeosang?

He sighs, leaning back and falling on his bed and looking up at the ceiling.

He is slowly but surely getting a headache and the tears threatening to fall from his eyes would make it even worse.

He gets up and changes clothes, slipping under the covers with his back facing the door.

He trashes from side to side almost the whole night though, not getting more than just few minutes of sleep every time he closes his eyes.

It seems like Yeosang won't leave his head. Not that he would mind in any other situation.

The next day he feels way more tired than ever. He gets up with his eyes still closed, rubbing them once he's standing straight up.

He looks at his clock, nodding when he sees he has only about five minutes before it goes off. He turns it off, taking his time with choosing clothes and heading into the bathroom.

He frowns when he sees tear tracks dried on his cheeks, he shakes his head a bit, splashing water on his face and brushing his teeth.

He comes back into his room, taking his phone and a pen, looking at his arm and shrugging before writing a simple _hey, have a good day :)_.

He walks out minutes later and waves at Yunho who's sitting on the couch in the living room, holding and talking on his phone.

He waves at Wooyoung, the bright smile falling off his face and his hand slowing down when he sees the younger's expression.

Wooyoung walks out of the door, everything seems so slow and boring.

He walks through the front door of the hospital and rushes to the lockers, his heart clenching when he hears Yeosang's voice from behind him.

"Youngie!"

He yells, putting all his weight on the younger's back. Wooyoung laughs awkwardly, causing the older to step back and bend down a bit to look into his eyes.

"Is... everything okay?"

Wooyoung quickly nods, putting on his robe and slightly smiling. Yeosang smiles back and steps away, waiting for the younger to finish up so they can walk to their respective patients.

"By the way, Hongjoong hyung told me that Keonhee was asking about you."

"Really?"

Yeosang nods, the smile falling off his face. Wooyoung cocks his head quickly but brushes it off and follows Yeosang to the first department.

Yeosang then tells him about Geonhak, his own patient, and how he was hanging out with a friend of his and got drunk and things got messy after, flailing his arms around while speaking.

Wooyoung glances at him when he rolls up his sleeves while complaining about how hot it is today, his eyes slowly shifting down while he licks his lips.

His heart drops and throat runs dry when he sees a _hey, have a good day :)_ written on his arm in cursive.

 _'no, this is, is this real?'_ He smile a little, still nodding his head but not really listening to Yeosang's talking and ranting.

They soon get to their destination, Yeosang saying a quick "see you later!" while running to his patient's room. Wooyoung does the same, a little more excited to talk to Yeosang later. He now feels way better than he did few minutes ago.

He walks to Keonhee's room, slowly opening the door just in case the boy is asleep. He sighs when he sees the boy's head turn, his smiling face welcoming Wooyoung inside.

"Oh hello, you look so much better now, glad you heal so fast."

Wooyoung says, bringing a stool closer to Keonhee's bed and sitting down.

"Thank you doc, so do you."

Wooyoung laughs, ignoring the "doc." He takes a few notes, letting the patient rest after hanging them up on his bed. He walks to the front desk, stopping to have a bit of a small talk with San before walking off into the bathroom.

He washes his hands and face, smiling so wide his cheeks start to hurt a little, but he doesn't care.

He still can't believe it.

Yeosang. His best friend, and first love, is actually his soulmate.

The day flies by quickly. Wooyoung catching Hongjoong when he comes out of Keonhee's room in the evening, telling him how much better he's feeling and the older smiling and nodding at him in approval. Wooyoung smiles, he always loved when people praised him for doing something right or good.

It's around seven pm when the black haired boy is sitting at the front desk again, a pen in his hand and doodling around his morning writing.

He jumps when he feels a wet and cold hand on the back of his neck and he quickly turns around, ready to fight anyone and everyone who caused that.

He leans back into his chair, an embarrassing blush creeping up his face and neck when he sees Yeosang standing there with wide eyes and a big smile on his face.

"Jerk."

He hisses while pulling his sleeves down and putting the cap on his pen. Yeosang rolls his eyes, drying off his hands and sitting down on a chair next to Wooyoung.

"I wanna go home."

Yeosang whines, looking at Wooyoung with a pout, making his heart do a flip. The older snatches the pen Wooyoung's holding from his hand, making him yelp.

Wooyoung watches as the older pops off the cap.

"You know when I told that I haven't talked to them in a while?"

 _'Yeah, at least two months.'_ Wooyoung hums, his heart racing as Yeosang brings the pen to his face.

"They'll hate me for this."

Yeosang whispers while pulling out his phone and looking at his reflection in his front camera.

He slowly and carefully draws a heart under his right eye, patiently going over the lines to make it more visible.

With a racing heart Wooyoung looks at his own reflection on his own phone his eyes lighting up when he sees the same heart under his right eye.

He freezes when he feels a hand on his back.

What if Yeosang doesn't want him to be his soulmate, he didn't think of that before.

He sits up, facing the wall. Yeosang leaves the hand on his back while still talking.

"I hope they're not mad at me now."

He laughs, tilting his head back to look at the white ceiling.

"Th-They're not..."

"Huh?"

Wooyoung slowly turns around, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes as he looks at Yeosang, who's eyes get wider when he sees the heart under Wooyoung's eye.

"They're not m-mad at you."

He says, slower than before. His eyebrows draw together when Yeosang bursts into laughter, his hand that has fallen to Wooyoung's thigh squeezing it lightly.

"This is not funny."

Wooyoung says, tears streaming down his cheeks, making Yeosang look up. The older brings his hands up to the younger's face, wiping off the boy's tears.

"Don't cry, please, don't cry."

He whispers, looking around for tissues and wiping Wooyoung's face when he finds them.

"Youngie, I don't mean it in a bad way."

"You don't?"

Wooyoung chokes out and Yeosang shakes his head frantically.

He sits back on the chair, still holding Wooyoung's face in his hands.

After trying his hardest to explain how much he hoped for this to happen and how much he didn't want to make Wooyoung cry, the younger takes his hands into his own, intertwining their fingers with shaky hands.

Yeosang closes his mouth, the corners of his lips curling up into a smile.

"So, Youngie."

Wooyoung looks into his eyes and Yeosang could swear he saw the galaxy in them.

"Do you, wanna go out sometime?"

Wooyoung smiles, his teary eyes forming cute crescents with the heart already blurred and formed into a blue blue smudge.

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
